Kukuru Kashiwaba
}} Kukuru Kashiwaba (柏葉 くくる, Kashiwaba Kukuru) is an A-Rank Keijo player from the Tokyo Branch, and the leader of the Under Hips. She is nicknamed as the Butt Metamorphic (変尻質, Henketsu Shitsu). Her mentor is Misaki Rindou, one of the Five Butts. Sometime later, Kukuru advances to the S-Rank. Appearance Kukuru has a pale face. She is a young woman with her hair tied up in a bun. Kukuru has two hair pins attached on her bangs. Personality Background Originally, Kukuru was the Japan's representative in other field. However, an accident forced her to withdraw from that sport. One of the Five Butts, Misaki Rindou, then recruited Kukuru to become a Keijo player. Misaki began mentoring Kukuru ever since. On the other hand, Kukuru felt gratitude towards Misaki for "saving" her. Plot Unlimited Panty Arc Kukuru went to the Butt Island, infiltrating the Fujisaki Family's residence. Hiding herself near the bamboo rod, Kukuru overheard everything from both Ai and her mother.Chapter 110, pages 16-18 Kukuru retrieved a voice recorder she had put earlier, and warned Reiko to stop from spreading the "Unlimited Panty" while also demanding her to destroy all the copies. When the guards came and shot her with rubber bullets, Kukuru was able to deflect them all by using her "Soft Butt". Ai enraged as one of the bullets accidentally hit her mother, assaulting Kukuru with her "T-Hips".Chapter 111, pages 1-18 Despite this, Kukuru was able to overpower Ai, Nozomi and Sayaka. When she was about to finish Nozomi off, a mysterious hooded woman stopped her. Surprised, Kukuru noticed that the hooded woman was Fuyuyu Tsurugi, one of the Five Butts. Fuyuyu asked her who was the one ordered her to do something that tarnished the name of East. A panicked Kukuru replied that she couldn't answer it. Thus, Fuyuyu decided to punish her.Chapter 112, pages 1-18 Later, Fuyuyu was found collapsed on the ground.Chapter 113, pages 1-3 Butt Graduation Festival Arc TBA Abilities Kukuru's Stone Hip.jpg|Kukuru changes her butt's surface. Kukuru's Rock Ass.JPG|Kukuru hardens her butt. Kukuru's Soft Ass.JPG|Kukuru softens her butt. Kukuru's Dysonic Hip.jpg|Kukuru releases the "Dysonic Hip". Kukuru's Dump Butt Roll.JPG|Kukuru performs the "Dump Butt Roll". Kukuru's Raging Breast Fist.JPG|Kukuru uses the "Raging Breast Fist". Kukuru is an A-Rank player. Her specialty allows her to change her butt's surface as she wishes. Being mentored by one of the Five Butts, Kukuru is also able to perform various Keijo techniques. Butt Shapeshifting: Kukuru is able to drastically change her butt's surface from incredibly soft to incredibly hard as a rock, or vice versa. Thus, this makes her possessing two types of butts, hard butt and soft butt. This ability also supports Kukuru in order to fool her opponent. For instance, when she infiltrates Fujisaki's residence. As such, they mistook her for a real rock. *'Stone Hip' (ストーン・ヒップ, Sutōn Hippu): Kukuru clenches her butt that it becomes hard as a rock, before lunges at her opponent. This attack can be dodged by Fuyuyu Tsurugi with little effort. *'Rock Butt' (岩尻, Gunketsu): Kukuru is able to harden her butt's surface, causing it heavier. By doing so, she is able to catapult herself to outwit her opponent. *'Soft Butt' (軟尻, Nanketsu): Kukuru is able to lighten her butt's surface, causing it lighter. By doing so, she is able to obtain additional speed. Moving flexibly circling her opponent. Dysonic Hip (ダイソニック・ヒップ, Daisonikku Hippu): When she is pushed backwards by Ai that she is bumping into the ruins, Kukuru is able to absorb the fragments before firing them towards her opponent. Dump Butt Roll (デンプ尻ロール, Denpu Ketsu Rōru): By spirally shaking her butt over and over again, Kukuru makes her butt shaper. She then tries to cut her opponent by using her butt. Raging Breast Fist (乳・爆烈拳, Chichi Bakuretsuken): Using her own breasts as boxing gloves, Kukuru pushes both of her breasts and tries to punch her opponent, releasing successive attacks. Quotes *"Nice to meet you everybody. I'm Kukuru Kashiwaba."Chapter 110, page 16 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Unlimited Panty Confrontation *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Kukuru Kashiwaba vs. Ai Fujisaki, Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata (Stalemate, Interrupted) *Kukuru Kashiwaba vs. Fuyuyu Tsurugi (Loss) *Kukuru Kashiwaba vs. Nozomi Kaminashi (Loss) References Navigation Category:Tokyo Branch Category:Female Category:Keijo Players Category:Characters Category:Infighters Category:Under Hips